Bolt: Next Gen Shinobi and Friends
by RadarMageTrainer
Summary: It's funny how history does actually repeat itself. With the new generation growing up, the old generation reflects on what's to come and how they can help the new generation become better. Title was previously "The Uzumaki's"
1. Chapter 1

**So I have to admit, I was somewhat disappointed with Kishimoto's portrayal of Naruto as a father at the end. So here you have it, what I believe would be a normal day in the lives of the Uzumakis. Enjoy and review! If this one is good, I may do one for the Uchihas.**

It was a bright and sunny day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Naruto Uzumaki, the Seventh Hokage, had just finished his paperwork early, and was eager to get home to his family.

First, there was his wife. His beautiful wife that he could now say that he loved with every fiber of his being. Of course, being the dense idiot that he was, it took him a while to get with her, but ever since, it has been an amazing marriage. And did he mention that she was an amazing mother as well?

That brings his thoughts to his firstborn, Boruto Uzumaki, or Bolt, as his son liked to be called. Sure, their relationship was a little rocky due to his busy schedule as Hokage, but that didn't make him love the boy any less. Bolt reminded him so much of himself at Bolt's age. The pranks, the little dattebasa quirk at the end of his sentences, everything. The boy was almost the spitting image of him. With blonde hair, blue eyes, and whiskers, the boy really looked like and acted like his father in every way. The complete opposite of his adorable little sister.

Himawari Uzumaki, a complete mix of her parents. While she possessed the indigo hair of her mother, she had her father's facial features. Her personality was akin to her mother's, as she was quiet, caring, and considerate, but more outgoing like her father was than her mother. Of course Naruto was dreading her growing up and becoming a knockout like her mother, but he was assured for now that the only men her heart belonged to were his and her brother's.

"Honey, are you here?" Naruto asked as he entered the front door of the Hokage Mansion's residence area.

"Papa!" A young girl, no older than 4 yelled as she dropped from her mother's arms and into his.

"Hello my little princess! Have you been good today helping Mama?" Naruto asked his daughter.

"Mhhmm! Mama and I have done chores and visited Uncle Neji's grave again today!" She squeaked.

Naruto frowned slightly at the mention of Neji, but quickly smiled as his wife entered the room.

"Oh, hello Hokage-sama, you're home early today." Hinata said with a wink.

"How many times have I told you, I'm still your Naruto-kun, not Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked, flustered with his wife's antics.

Hinata had matured into a brilliant woman. No longer was the stutter that impaired her speech when she was younger, she was now a confident, bold, and loving woman thanks to her years spent with Naruto.

"I'm just teasing you dear," as she pecked his cheek, "How was work?"

"Ah, it was fine. I distracted Shikamaru long enough to use Shadow Clones to fly through my paperwork so I could come home and see my amazing family."

"Oh, is that so? Then would you mind going to pick up the missing member of our family from the Academy? I'm sure he'd be thrilled to have his father pick him up." Hinata said, practically begging Naruto to do so.

"Bolt, eh? Of course I'll go get my son. Hima, would you like to come with me to get your big brother?" Naruto asked his youngest.

"Yes! Let's go get big brother right now!" Himawari exclaimed. Naruto chuckled. The girl sure did love her brother.

"Alright then, hang on." Naruto told her, and he flashed out of the house with his daughter in tow.

Hinata smiled as they vanished. It was good that Naruto was getting some time off to spend with his family, she knew that Bolt would enjoy it.

As Naruto arrived at the Academy's entrance, he could see the next generation of shinobi playing. All of his friends had had children around the same time, and now he could see them all growing up together as they had when they were younger. But who in the world thought that Shino Aburame would be teaching them as Iruka had taught Naruto's class?

There was Inojin Yamanaka, the son of Sai and Ino. Shikadai Nara, son of Shikamaru and Temari. Chocho Akimichi, daughter of Choji and Karui. Sarada Uchiha, daughter of Sasuke and Sakura. And Rock Lee's son whose name he couldn't recall.

"Papa, where's big brother?" Himawari asked, tugging on his sleeve, indicating that she wanted to be let down.

"That's a good question princess, let's go ask his teacher, shall we?"

Naruto strode into the Academy, not without gaining the attention of the kids, and he then entered the classroom to find only Shino.

"Shino! How's it going? Teaching the kids everything they need to know? Speaking of kids, do you happen to know where my son is?" Naruto inquired, shaking the Aburame's hand.

"Hello Naruto. It's strange that you're here, but it must be because you got off of work early. As for your son, Bolt should be outside playing with the others." Shino said, motioning to the window.

"Well that's strange, we didn't see him as we came in…should we go look again Hima?" Naruto asked, but his daughter was already going to search.

As she was running towards the entrance, she was grabbed and taken into a closet as she eeped and her mouth was covered before hearing a hush from none other than her blonde haired brother.

"Shhh! Himawari, what are you doing here? Where's mom?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Bolt! Mama is at home." She replied.

"But if you're here, and she's not, then that means…" He trailed off.

"Yup! Papa came to pick you up and I came with him!" She said excitedly.

"Dad's here?! I was gonna pull a prank on Shino-sensei but forget that! Let's go find Dad." Bolt said as they rushed out of the closet to look for the Hokage.

They found him in the schoolyard still talking to Shino and looking for the both of them now.

Bolt crept up behind his father, who noticed by the way, and leapt in for the scare.

"Boo! Gotcha Old Man!" Bolt laughed as Himawari giggled at her brother's antics.

"Good try kiddo, but I knew you were there way before you even got to me! And whaddaya mean "Old Man?" I'm not even 35 yet!" Naruto said.

"Aww, how'd you know?" Bolt asked with a hmph as he crossed his arms and pouted.

Naruto motioned to his eyes, as the orange circles around them faded and his eyes returned to their natural blue hue.

"Dad, Sage Mode is cheating too! I'm not even a ninja yet, you have to make this fair for me!" Bolt complained.

Naruto laughed at his son, this was definitely a more light-hearted moment between the two of them since he had taken office as Hokage.

"Sorry son, but when you'll catch up to me in no time and I need to raise my score now before you completely trample over me later! Anyways, your mother is waiting for us at home with dinner and I'm sure you're hungry for some ramen like I am." Naruto said, and both Bolt and Himawari's eyes widened at the mention of ramen. They had both inherited his love for it.

"Ramen? What are we waiting for, let's go?" Himawari said, surprising both father and son as she took their arms and dragged them towards their destination.

The reached home in no time, Himawari begging Naruto to teleport them home so they could get their ramen as soon as possible, and he couldn't possibly say no to his daughter.

They appeared in the living room, somewhat startling Hinata, but she quickly recovered and greeted her entire family.

"Hi Bolt, how was school today?" She asked her son.

"Sooooooo boring Mom! Shino-sensei talks like a robot and it's not like I don't already know that stuff!" Bolt said.

While Bolt may have been almost identical to his father, there was one thing that he did better than him in, his studies. It's hard to fail a history class when your father uses the past to tell bedtime stories.

"Alright then Bolt, if you know so much, what was my first C-rank mission?" Naruto quizzed the boy, he hadn't told his son about this story for nearly 2 years.

"Come on Dad, that's an easy one. You went on a mission to the Wave to protect a bridge builder from a guy who was a Seven Swordsman from the Mist. You went with Kakashi-sama, Sakura-san, and Sasuke-teme." Bolt recalled.

"I've taught the boy well Hinata-chan, he even calls Sasuke teme!" Naruto said proudly, but Hinata merely rolled her eyes.

She prepared the dinner table as her family gathered around it and she then served her now "famous" (as dubbed by Naruto) ramen to her husband and children.

"Mama, your ramen is the best! Can I have another bowl please?" Himawari said, giving her famous puppy eyes as she politely asked for more. Not surprisingly, she was the first one done with her first bowl. Naruto had learned to slow down while eating, and Bolt wasn't that fast of an eater, but my, her daughter had also gained her father's voracious appetite.

"Of course you can dear." Hinata said as she gave Himawari more.

Naruto and Bolt both shot each other a look of amazement, Himawari may have just broken her record of downing a bowl of ramen in 4 seconds.

After dinner, the Uzumakis had decided to watch a movie and to end their night. Of course, Hinata let Naruto put the kids to bed, his favorite part of any day.

Himawari was first, as she was younger, and she needed more sleep.

"Goodnight princess. Make sure to dream about your papa and brother. Nothing else. Promise me?" Naruto said.

"Yes Papa, I promise. I love you!" She said, hugging Naruto and planting a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too Hima. Sleep tight." He said, lying her head down into the pillow and kissing her forehead before exiting her room.

Bolt was in the living room, talking to Hinata, as Naruto approached them.

"Finished putting Hima to bed dear?" Hinata asked, and Naruto nodded while smiling.

"Seems like it went well." Hinata acknowledged his grin.

"That it did. Bolt, buddy, you ready for bed?" Naruto said, lifting his son up.

"I dunno Dad, I'm still pretty awake…I might need another history lesson before I'm ready to sleep." Bolt said.

"Alright, alright, let's go." Naruto said, and Bolt bolted into his room, decorated red like the lining of his outfit.

"So what do you want to know tonight?" Naruto inquired.

"Hmmm…how about…how you and Mom fell in love?" Bolt decided, and Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"Uh, sure buddy, but why? Aren't you a little young to wonder about love?" Naruto asked, turning the tables on his son.

"Umm, well, uhhh…" Bolt started, sweating.

"Is there by chance a girl you like?" Hinata asked, entering the room.

"Mom! Well, maybe there's this one that I find sorta different…" Bolt stated.

"Oh? Well don't keep us in the dark, tell us who." Hinata pressed.

"Dad, you have to promise not to freak out!" Bolt said immediately, pointing at his father.

"Of course son, I'll always support you." Naruto said truthfully.

"..a" Bolt said, in the quietest voice his parents had ever heard from him.

"We didn't catch that Bolt, who did you say?" Hinata said.

"…chiha." Bolt grumbled.

"One more time son." Naruto said, pretty sure of what he'd heard.

"Sarada Uchiha, okay?! She's weird and all, but she's smart and pretty too and it's confusing!" Bolt exclaimed.

Naruto stayed silent, so Hinata jumped in.

"Oh, you like Sasuke's daughter? Bolt, you're growing up so quickly! Naruto, what do you think?" Hinata said, lightly tapping her husband's shoulder.

"What? Oh, um, that's great son! I'm just going to have a long talk with teme later…." Naruto said the last part to himself.

"Anyways, the story of how your mother and I fell in love. Well, first, let me say that I was pretty dense when I was your age. It's good that you're aware of your feelings already. But that's beside the point." Naruto said.

"Let me start, dear. When I first met your father, he stood up for me against some bullies, even though he didn't know me. I thought that it was very admirable that he would stand up for me." She said smiling.

"During our days at the academy, I always watched him from afar, and I admired him even more because he always had that 'never give up' attitude." She continued.

"I didn't really notice your mother until our first Chunin Exams, where she gave me some medicine after my fight with her teammate at the time. She actually cheered for me during that fight even though she won't admit it." Naruto said, lightly jabbing his elbow into Hinata's side while she shot him a look. They also decided to leave the part about Hinata almost dying at Neji's hands too.

"So skip ahead a few years to my battle with the Akatsuki's leader, Pain. I was almost doomed until your mother stepped in and confessed her love for me which left me shocked and gave me the power I needed to win." Naruto remembered, leaving out the less gruesome details.

"However, your father was a bit of a jerk and didn't say anything to me right away after everything was said and done. In fact, he waited to return my feelings when we were in the middle of a war." Hinata said, smirking at her husband, who had his jaw opened wide.

"Anyways! I decided then and there that Hinata was the most important person to me and after the war was over and everything had settled down, we decided to date and eventually got married. Then came along you and Hima soon after." Naruto finished, holding his wife's hand as he ended the story.

Bolt took all the information in and smiled at his parents.

"So, does that help any with Sarada?" Hinata asked.

"I dunno. Girls are weird. Except for you and Hima, Mom." Bolt said, and both of his parents laughed and they told him their goodnights, love yous, and left his room for him to sleep.

And then there were two.

"So I was a bit of a jerk, huh?" Naruto said, recalling what his wife had told Bolt.

"Naruto, you know what I meant. But what matters now is that we're together, that we have beautiful children, and that you're an amazing father and husband." Hinata gushed.

Naruto blushed, but soon moved in to hold his wife closely.

"You know, you're a fantastic mother and wife yourself, Hinata." Naruto said slyly, with a fox grin on his face.

"Shut up and kiss me." Hinata said.

And so he did.

**Don't you tell me that Naruto doesn't love his family Kishimoto! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little story and that you'll review and let me know if I should do one about the Uchihas? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm surprised that people actually liked this. To be honest, I intended for it to be a one shot, but since I've gotten mostly positive reviews, I'll try to continue for a while and see where it goes. From now on, it will probably be about Bolt and Himawari growing up and stuff like that, but I promise not to make it too boring. **

Before anyone knew it, Bolt's generation was graduating from the academy. To say that it snuck up on them would be an understatement, time had been flying by in the peaceful era they lived in.

Bolt graduated and he tied with none other than Sarada Uchiha for Rookie of the Year. The grief his father had given over tying with his "crush" was similar to the grief he had given his father previously with painting the Hokage Monument during the Five Kage Summit.

His mother had given him a knowing look, and he couldn't figure out what she had meant by it.

Regardless, today, they were announcing the genin teams they would be put into. Bolt already knew who would be on his team, but he had no clue who his new sensei would be.

Bolt filed into the classroom and took a seat next to his best friend, Shikadai.

"Shikadai, aren't you excited to finally be a ninja? I am! I'm gonna be better than my dad, and then in no time I'll be the Hokage just like him!" Bolt rambled on.

"Tch, quit being troublesome Bolt. I thought you hated the Hokages anyway." Shikadai grumbled.

"No way! My dad is the best, even if he is really busy all of the time with work. But it's like he says, a ninja endures…even paperwork I suppose." Bolt said.

"Hmm…and I'll wager that you want me to be your advisor like my dad is to yours?" Shikadai guessed with slight grin on his face.

"Of course!" Bolt said.

"History really does repeat itself…" Shikadai mused, and with that, Shino entered the classroom to take a final look at his graduating class.

"Okay genin, listen up, because it will be the last time I address you as your sensei. Today, you will be put into 3 man cells with a jonin sensei. I will now announce the teams. Team 7 will be Bolt Uzumaki, Tekken Lee, and…Sarada Uchiha. Team 8 will be Shikadai Nara, Chocho Akimichi, and Inojin Yamanaka. Your jonin sensei will be Konohamaru Sarutobi." Shino stated.

"Shino-sensei, you forgot to tell us who our jonin sensei would be." Sarada calmly said.

"Ah yes, about that, the Hokage has not yet picked a jonin for you because he hasn't decided on who would be best for the job." Shino answered.

Bolt was deep in thought. Just like he predicted, he'd be on a team with Rock Lee Jr. and Sarada. And the Ino-Shika-Cho squad was a given. But who would his sensei be? He'd have to question his father later.

Konohamaru then walked into the room and took his team, leaving the new Team 7 all alone.

"YOSH! I can already tell that our team will be most youthful with the Hokage's son and the newest Uchiha at my side!" Tekken all but shouted.

Bolt had to sweatdrop at his exaggerated enthusiasm. But he was already thinking that he'd make a new friend while improving his taijutsu as a bonus. Sarada on the other hand, was a genius with genjutsu. Being an Uchiha and also inheriting her mother's natural talent for it made her a genjutsu prodigy, much like her late uncle Itachi.

"Alright team, since we don't have a sensei yet I'm gonna go find out who it is. Meet me tomorrow at our training ground?" Bolt asked, and his teammates nodded.

He then sprinted out the window and made his way towards his father's office.

**Alright, so this chapter was a bit shorter than I had hoped for, but it's mostly experimental. Let me know what you guys think and if I should continue it! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is very typical of me to update in rapid succession when I make a new story, so please don't be disappointed when the updates stop happening quickly. I'm glad that you all are enjoying this and I'm glad I decided to continue this. Anyways, please continue to read and review. Suggestions are welcome and needed for future ideas. **

Bolt quickly reached the Hokage's office and found himself face to face with none other than one of his father's assistants, Shizune.

"Oh Bolt-kun, nice to see you here. Weren't you supposed to meet your sensei today? Or at least that's what Naruto said." Shizune said.

"Well that's the problem Shizune! Dad didn't give us a sensei yet so I've come here to sort it out with him." Bolt stated.

"Ah, I see. Well in that case, let me make sure your father isn't busy and then I'll have you come in." Shizune said with a wink.

Shizune then entered with a knock and saw Naruto typing on his laptops, most likely sending out emails to the numerous dignitaries and allies that Konoha was in contact with.

"Hokage-sama, you have a very important visitor here to see you. Are you terribly busy? Or should I go ahead and send him in?" Shizune said, gesturing towards the door.

"Hmm? Oh, sure Shizune, if it's that important him, send him in right away!" Naruto said, looking up from his work.

"Will do Naruto-sama." Shizune said, exiting, leaving the door slightly cracked.

Almost as soon as Shizune stepped out, a smoke bomb was thrown into the room, and Naruto was immediately on guard.

"Old Man! What's the meaning of not giving me a sensei?" Naruto heard his son's voice, and relaxed.

"Geez Bolt, don't do that!" Naruto berated.

"There was no harm done, just a little prank! And besides, I've got to sharpen my ninja skills if I'm going to be Hokage someday!" Bolt said, putting his thumb on forehead protector of his headband.

Naruto looked him over. It was still strange and a bit saddening to think that his first child was now a full-fledged ninja of the village. However, it also made Naruto swell with pride that his son was following in his footsteps.

"Fair enough son. As for your sensei, I just figured out who I'm assigning to lead your squad. She's a bit young, but she's a splendid jonin. Almost reminds me of Kakashi-sensei." Naruto mused.

"Well, don't keep me in the dark, spit it out!" Bolt demanded.

"Ah, you'll find out tomorrow. She'll be at your training ground to meet you and your team. Speaking of which, I picked your teammates pretty well, if I do say so myself." Naruto said, grinning all the while.

"You put me with Sarada on purpose Dad! Does Sasuke know you did that?" Bolt said, fretting.

"In fact, he and Sakura both know. And they thought it would be a great idea to have the children of original teammates together. And you'll also have Lee's son, who will keep your taijutsu sharp." Naruto revealed.

Bolt couldn't argue there, but he was still pondering who his sensei would be. At least his dad had told him that it was a she. And that she was young. Argh, who was it?!

"Boruto! Are you still with me?" Naruto said, snapping Bolt out of his thoughts.

"Dad! It's Bolt! You know I hate being called Boruto…" Bolt said with a slight frown.

"Be that as it may, it's still your name and I gave it to you. And it snapped you out of your trance, didn't it?" Naruto said, pointing a finger at his son.

"Meh. Hey, since I'm here..." Bolt started.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, already knowing where this was going.

"Could you maybe, possibly get off of work early and come home now with me? I can understand if you're too busy…" Bolt said, and Naruto smiled. Bolt had been getting better about understanding that he was always buried with work, and their relationship had vastly improved because of it.

"Well, when you put it like that, how could I refuse? I'm sure your mother and Hima-chan would be thrilled to have me home early since it's been a while." Naruto finished, and Bolt's face lit up with surprise.

"Shizune! I'm leaving early today. Can you and Shikamaru handle everything else for the day? There's not much more to be done." Naruto said, and his assistant nodded.

Meanwhile, at the Uchiha residence…

"I'm home, Mum!" Sarada called, as she slipped off her shoes and entered her house.

"Oh, Sarada-chan! You're home early. Did you meet your sensei? Do you like your teammates?" Sakura asked her daughter.

"Yes, I know I'm home early," Sarada said, annoyed.

"Oh? Is something wrong?" Sakura inquired.

"Not 'wrong', Mom, but definitely not right. I'm on a team with Tekken Lee and guess who, Bolt freaking Uzumaki. They're both so weird Mum, especially Bolt! How am I going to be a great kunoichi like you with those two always goofing off? And we don't even know who our sensei is yet!" Sarada vented.

"Now Sarada," Sakura said in a knowing tone, "I know for a fact that you don't think that badly of Bolt. In fact…I think you like him." Sakura said, smirking.

"What?!" Sarada asked incredulously.

"What's with all of the yelling?" A deep voice said.

"Father! I didn't know you were home." Sarada said, running up to her father and hugging him, which he returned.

"I actually just got back before you did. Now tell me, why were you yelling?" Sasuke asked his daughter.

"Well, I got put onto a team with Bolt Uzumaki, and Mum made it worse by insinuating that I like him! Isn't that crazy? He's so scatterbrained and weird and he'll hold me back!" Sarada stated, and Sasuke gave the faintest hint of a smirk.

"Hn. Well, as I recall, Sarada, he is, along with you, the Rookie of the Year. I believe that he'll help you instead of hinder you. Don't you agree, Sakura?" Sasuke said, and his wife only nodded.

Sarada was surprised. She had learned a while ago that her father was mysterious and he always had a reason behind his thoughts and actions. So why did he think that being on a team with Bolt would be good for her?

"By the way, how's that Fireball Jutsu coming along?" Sasuke pressed.

Sarada smirked. It had been a few months since her father taught her the hand signs to the Uchiha's right of passage, and she was ready to show him her results.

"If you want to see, then follow me. Mum, you should come as well." Sarada said, and she quickly rushed out the door to the Uchiha Pond.

Because she got there a few moments before her parents, she decided to just breathe deeply and hope that this would impress her father. While she was sure he loved her, she always wanted to make him proud since she was the first new Uchiha to be born after the massacre.

"Alright Sarada-chan, let's see what you can do." Her mother called.

"Hn." Sasuke simply grunted, and that was her signal to begin.

Taking one last deep breath, Sarada formed the correct hand signs, molded her chakra perfectly, and proceeded.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" She said, and then she spewed out an enormous fireball, one that covered the entire surface of the pond. She kept the stream going for a few seconds, and then cut her flow of chakra off.

To say that Sasuke was impressed would be an understatement. When he had performed this for his father, his fireball had only covered half of the pond, at most. His daughter doubled that.

He strode up to her, looked down at her, and then picked her up before saying, "That's my girl."

Sakura beamed at the tender moment, and Sarada blushed at the praise she received.

"Sarada, that was incredible. From now on, you can carry the Uchiha name proudly as I have and when the time comes, you can pass it on." Sasuke said proudly.

"Thank you Daddy. I'll continue to make you proud." Sarada said, and Sasuke's smile grew.

With the Uzumaki's…

"Big Brother! You're a ninja now!" Himawari said as both Naruto and Bolt came through the door, immediately noticing her brother's new headband.

"Heck yeah I am! Now I can teach you for when you graduate Hima! You'll be just as good as Dad and I!" Bolt said, hugging his sister.

Naruto smiled at his children, and then strode to his bedroom to find his wife.

"My, Naruto-kun, what's all the commotion?" Hinata asked.

"Our son is now officially a genin. Hinata, I'm not sure how I feel about this." Naruto said, slightly frowning.

"What do you mean?" Hinata said.

"Well, of course I'm incredibly proud of him. He is one of the Rookies of the Year. But don't you think, I don't know, that's he's growing up way too fast?" Naruto finished.

"Well, well. I never thought that you'd be the one saying those words. I always thought that it'd be me. But yes, I do agree with you dear. Just think though, he is _your_ son afterall." Hinata said, and that put Naruto at ease.

"Mama, Papa! I wanna be a ninja just like you two and brother! Right now!" Himawari said, and Hinata giggled as she saw the color drain from Naruto's face.

"Now dear, don't be in a rush to grow up. Your father may not be happy if you do." Hinata said.

Himawari ran up to Naruto, and he picked her up.

"Hima, promise me that you'll stay my little girl for as long as you can." Naruto said, lightly placing a kiss on her forehead.

"But Papa! I just want to be like you and Bolt!" Himawari said, and Naruto chuckled.

"In time princess, in time." Both parents said.

**The next day**

Bolt couldn't wait to meet his sensei, so of course he was the first one to the training grounds. He didn't have to wait long as Sarada and Tekken soon arrived.

"Hey guys, where's our sensei?" Bolt asked, but as soon as he did, he heard a voice.

"Yo! Are you all Team 7? If so, then I'm your new jonin instructor!" A young girl of no more than 16 exclaimed, and she jumped down from the tree branch she was perched on.

The jonin had red eyes, messy black hair, and wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit of the flak jacket and black pants.

"My name is Hisae Sarutobi, and from now on, I'll be teaching you all. Nice to meet you, and I'd like to know a bit more about you. Come on, squirts!" Hisae called, and the sat down in the middle of the training field and began their introductions.

**Alright! Pretty good chapter if I say so myself. So I've revealed the teams now, Bolt's sensei (which is Asuma and Kurenai's daughter) and we got an Uchiha family moment. Please review and let me know what I should do next!**


End file.
